Mommy, Pororo, and Daddy
by chanbaekiss
Summary: [Repost!] Chanyeol hanyalah seorang ayah yang tidak dekat dengan puteri semata wayangnya hanya karena sebuah kartun bernama Pororo. Baekhyun sengaja meninggalkan keduanya selama dua malam. Hanbyeol hanya peduli pada penguin dan jerapah. EXO - ChanBaek. GS, AU, OOC. OneShoot.


"Kau pasti bisa menangani Hanbyeol. Yang ia sayangi itu pertama memang aku, tetapi 'kan dia juga sayang padamu. Hanbyeol pasti mengerti. Hanya dua malam." Pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencibir. "Benar, yang pertama kau, lalu yang kedua Pororo, yang ketiga baru aku."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**xxXxx**

**Mommy, Pororo, and Daddy.**

_**EXO – ChanBaek – OC. Gender switch, AU, OOC, and Typo. Family, Adventure.**_

_**©Kim Jongmi**_

**xxXxx**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Chanyeol-_ie_."

Perempuan cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun yang masih memakai _bathrobe_ putih itu membangunkan lelaki tampan yang masih tertidur pulas diranjang besar. Park Chanyeol –lelaki yang masih tidur itu, hanya berguling sedikit dan kembali tidur.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya kaget. Matanya memerah karena kurang tidur. Chanyeol bertatapan dengan Baekhyun, lelaki itu mendesah lelah. "Ini Sabtu, Baek."

Lelaki itu bisa mendengar Baekhyun yang menghela nafasnya. "Aku tahu, tetapi aku ingin ijin padamu."

"Ya, aku ijinkan. Aku ijinkan kau kemana saja, Baek. _Please_, aku masih mengantuk," Chanyeol berkata tanpa membuka matanya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Aku ijinkan, sekarang kau ijinkan aku tidur."

"Kau tidak akan mengijinkan jika kau tahu aku tidak akan pulang selama dua malam."

Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya. Laki-laki dengan kaus putih tipis itu menatap sang istri lekat. Mencoba melihat baik-baik apakah perempuan cantik ini hanya bercanda. Chanyeol tidak melihat sedikitpun gurauan, dia mendesah lagi.

"Kau sudah tahu aku tidak akan mengijinkannya."

"_First of all_, _appa_-ku sakit. _Umma-_ku juga tidak banyak membantu karena kau tahu sendiri dia juga lemah. Jung _ahjumma_ bilang kalau _appa_ ingin bertemu denganku," Jelas Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol kesal. "Aku akan pulang ke Bucheon sampai hari Senin. Aku janji, Senin sore pasti aku sudah dirumah."

"Baek.. kau tahu sendiri kalau Hanbyeol tahu kau tidak ada dirumah–"

"Kau pasti bisa menangani Hanbyeol. Yang ia sayangi itu pertama memang aku, tetapi 'kan dia juga sayang padamu. Hanbyeol pasti mengerti. Hanya dua malam." Pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencibir. "Benar, yang pertama kau, lalu yang kedua Pororo, yang ketiga baru aku."

Baekhyun ingin tertawa, namun Chanyeol tidak sedang melucu. Perempuan itu tahu benar kalau Hanbyeol lebih memilih Pororo dibanding Chanyeol. Malah sepertinya Hanbyeol tidak akan sadar kalau Chanyeol tidak ada dirumah selama beberapa hari.

"Dia anakmu, kau pasti bisa menjaganya. Dia darahmu sendiri, Chanyeol. Oke? Hanya dua hari dan semuanya akan kembali seperti biasanya," Pinta Baekhyun lagi. "Kau terlihat takut hanya karena disuruh menjaga anak kandung sendiri selama dua malam tanpa _umma-_nya."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Karena aku memang takut."

"Kau pasti bisa. Kau _appa_ yang baik!"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun ragu, namun senyuman yang menurut Chanyeol agak palsu milik Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit termotivasi. Sejak awal menikah dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu pasti anak mereka akan _luar biasa_. Dilihat dari fisik kedua orang tuanya.

Hanbyeol sangat sangat sangat cantik –dan mungil, Chanyeol suka sekali dengan fakta yang satu itu. Namun Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau sifat Baekhyun dan dirinya bisa menyatu kedalam tubuh mungil gadis berumur empat tahun itu. Terlebih Chanyeol kaget karena sifat Hanbyeol 11:12 dengan Baekhyun.

"_Umma_.."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu kamar. Seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam berdiri disana. Mata bundar besar –turunan Chanyeol, milik Hanbyeol menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan wajah _emotionless_.

Itu yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit takut.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dulu dikenal sebagai orang yang ceria. Tidak pernah terlihat sedih dan selalu membawa orang-orang kedalam _mood _yang baik. Dan sekarang, Chanyeol khawatir karena puteri semata wayangnya ini jarang sekali tersenyum.

"Hai, ByeoRoro.." Sapa Baekhyun dengan senyumnya.

Gadis mungil dengan baju tidur berwarna kuning dengan gambar Pororo itu melangkah masuk. Menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengajak ibunya keluar kamar tanpa bicara. Biasanya Chanyeol akan tetap berusaha agar bisa dekat dengan Hanbyeol, namun balasan Hanbyeol sangat dingin.

"Byeol-_ie_ sudah bangun, ya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat imut. "Apa tidurnya lelap?"

"Um."

KRAK.

Retak sudah hati Chanyeol. Telinganya bisa mendengar jelas suara kecil Hanbyeol yang menjawab pertanyaannya singkat. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol menyesal sebelum ia keluar kamar. Chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk.

"Hiinggg.. 48 jam bersama Hanbyeol."

* * *

><p>Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Hanbyeol sedang membantu Baekhyun menyiapkan sereal untuknya. Chanyeol mengambil kopi paginya.<p>

Chanyeol mendekati Hanbyeol dan mencium pipi gadis mungilnya. "Hum. Selamat pagi, _Princess _Byeol-_ie_~"

Hanbyeol cemberut. "_Appa_ bau! _Shirreo_!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. "Eh? _Appa_ wangi tahu! Sini cium lagi."

Tiba-tiba Hanbyeol berlari keluar ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun dan duduk dikursi makan. Dia bisa melihat Hanbyeol sibuk didepan tv dengan _plushie_ Pororo-nya.

"Kurasa kita terlalu banyak membelikannya barang tentang Pororo. Maka itu dia lebih suka Pororo dibanding aku. Kau harus memesan kaus dengan fotoku, Baek." Saran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa selagi menaruh dua mangkuk dimeja. Satu mangkuk putih besar milik Chanyeol dan satu mangkuk kuning kecil milik Hanbyeol. Baekhyun memanggil Hanbyeol untuk sarapan dan perempuan itu memilih untuk meninggalkan keduanya dalam aura canggung.

"Ibu menyiapkan tas ibu dulu ya," Baekhyun mengusap rambut Hanbyeol. "Jangan berantakan. Kalau berantakan nanti Pororo sedih."

"Um!"

Chanyeol menyuap serealnya dan memperhatikan Hanbyeol yang juga sibuk makan. Beberapa kali gadis mungil itu menyendok namun pasti ada saja sebutir-duabutir sereal yang kembali jatuh ke mangkuk. Chanyeol mengelus pipi puteri kecilnya sayang.

Hanbyeol diam saja.

"Wah.. _Princess _Byeol-_ie_ makannya banyak!" Komentar Chanyeol masih dengan suara yang diimutkan. "Apa Byeol-_ie_ masih lapar?"

Hanbyeol melirik Chanyeol. "_Umma_! _Appa_ bicara saat makan!"

"_Appa_! Jangan bicara ketika makan!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Hanbyeol yang kembali makan dengan tenang. Pantas saja jika ditinggal berdua ketika sarapan, Hanbyeol tidak pernah bicara apa-apa padanya. Ternyata Baekhyun yang mengajarinya. Padahal Baekhyun juga sering bicara ketika makan malam.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol menaruh mangkuknya dibak cuci dan duduk lagi ditempat semula. Memperhatikan Hanbyeol yang sedang mengunyah suapan terakhirnya. Chanyeol mengelus kepala Hanbyeol lembut.

"Anak _appa _pintar!"

Sebagai ayah yang baik, Chanyeol membawa mangkuk milik Hanbyeol ke bak cuci. Lelaki tinggi itu membantu Hanbyeol turun dari kursinya. Gadis mungil itu langsung berlari kedepan tv, kembali bermain dengan _plushie_-nya.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedang menulis sesuatu dikertas. Panik, lelaki itu langsung menghampirinya. Dikiranya Baekhyun sedang menulis surat wasiat atau semacamnya. Lelaki tampan itu mengintip, Baekhyun meliriknya.

"Itu apa?"

"Ini apa saja yang harus kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada," Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyumnya. "Jangan lupa mandi pagi jam tujuh atau delapan dan mandi sore jam empat. Airnya jangan terlalu panas. Pokoknya semua sudah kutulis disini."

Baekhyun mengoper dua helai kertas yang terisi bolak-balik. Tulisan Baekhyun tidak terlalu besar, jadi Chanyeol yakin ini banyak sekali. Baekhyun membuatnya sesuai dengan jadwal harian. Ada beberapa yang lengkap dengan jam. Tapi yang membuat Chanyeol bingung adalah,

"Aku harus membawanya ke COEX Aquarium?"

* * *

><p>Hanbyeol cemberut. Gadis mungil berumur empat tahun itu sudah diwanti-wanti sejak kemarin malam jika Baekhyun akan pergi. Hanbyeol masih tidak rela jika Baekhyun harus pergi selama dua malam. Namun dengan sabar, Baekhyun membujuk puteri mungilnya itu.<p>

Dan akhirnya Hanbyeol setuju.

Hanya jika Chanyeol mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"_Umma _pergi ya? Jangan nakal, Byeol-_ie_. _Umma _pulang hari Senin sore. Jemput _umma _disini ya," Baekhyun mencium kening, pipi, dagu, dan bibir Hanbyeol. Perempuan itu berjinjit untuk mencium bibir Chanyeol singkat. "Sampai jumpa lagi!"

"Hm, hati-hati. Ayo, katakan sesuatu pada _umma_." Suruh Chanyeol sambil mengangkat Hanbyeol ke gendongannya.

"_Umma_.. selamat jalan! Hati-hati ya!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan melambai sebelum masuk kedalam kereta. Baekhyun masih bisa dilihat dari luar kereta hingga akhirnya kereta mulai berjalan. Hanbyeol menyuruh ayahnya untuk berlari mengikuti kereta, Chanyeol berlari sebisanya namun kereta sudah terlalu cepat.

"Hiks.. _umma_.. hiks.."

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Hanbyeol. "Hei.. hei.. anak _appa _tidak boleh menangis. Ayo, siapa yang mau ikut _appa _ke _aquarium _untuk melihat _penguin_? Kita lihat Pororo!"

Hanbyeol masih menangis, namun Chanyeol memberikannya satu botol susu rasa pisang yang ia beli distasiun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun kurang suka jika Chanyeol memberikan Hanbyeol susu selain susu yang biasa Hanbyeol konsumsi.

Tapi.. sekarang 'kan tidak ada Baekhyun, batin Chanyeol.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**1. COEX Aquarium untuk melihat penguin. Jangan belikan Byeol-ie ice cream! Kalau dibelikan, kau akan tahu akibatnya, Park Chanyeol!**_

"Pororo! Pororo!"

Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya dan langsung menggendong Hanbyeol keluar. Setelah memakaikan gadis mungil itu topi dan mengancing mantelnya, Chanyeol langsung menggandeng Hanbyeol menuju tempat pembelian tiket.

Ayah-anak itu memakai mantel yang serupa. Sama-sama berwarna biru tua dan kancing berwarna biru muda. Keduanya sama-sama memakai topi _Gunbam _kotak-kotak yang juga berwarna biru, kesukaan Chanyeol. Bedanya, Hanbyeol memeluk _plushie _Pororo dan Chanyeol tidak. Sepertinya Baekhyun sengaja menyiapkannya.

"Byeol-_ie_.. kita kesini mau lihat apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara imutnya.

Sepertinya Chanyeol memang selalu memasang suara imut jika harus bicara dengan Hanbyeol. Hanbyeol melompat-lompat riang. "PORORO!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Benar! Kita akan lihat Pororo!"

"Pororo! Pororo!"

Setelah membeli tiket, Chanyeol kembali menggandeng Hanbyeol kecil untuk masuk kedalam. Gadis mungil itu langsung berlari untuk melihat ikan-ikan hias yang berada disalah satu _aquarium_. Hanbyeol menunjuk-nunjuk ikan badut dan menciumnya dari kaca yang dingin.

"Jangan cium kacanya, Byeol-_ie_. Kotor."

Tidak peduli, gadis kecil itu kembali melihat-lihat ikan disetiap _aquarium _yang ada disana. Beberapa kali Chanyeol harus menggendongnya karena Hanbyeol memaksa ingin melihat ikan di _aquarium _yang agak tinggi. Untung saja bagi Chanyeol, Hanbyeol hanya seberat boneka.

Chanyeol membiarkan Hanbyeol berlarian. Mencari ikan yang ia sukai, seperti ikan badut dan ikan dori. Chanyeol mengambil foto Hanbyeol dengan ponselnya dan mengirimkannya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga mengajak Hanbyeol untuk memberi makan ikan pari kecil.

"_Appa_! Byeol-_ie_ ingin memberi makan ikan pari!"

Chanyeol memperlihatkan makanan ikan pari ditangannya. "_Ppoppo _dulu!"

Hanbyeol langsung mengecup pipi ayahnya setelah mendengar persyaratan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Hanbyeol mengambil makanan ikan yang ada ditangan Chanyeol dan membuangnya ke kolam dimana mereka bisa memberi makan ikan pari.

"_Appa_, mana _penguinnya_? Byeol-_ie_ mau lihat Pororo!"

Chanyeol mengajak Hanbyeol berjalan lebih jauh. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka memberi makan ikan pari, Chanyeol bisa melihat jelas didepan sana ada _aquarium _dimana _penguin _diletakan. Mempunyai tinggi 185 senti memang suatu keunggulan dari Chanyeol.

"Sini, _appa _gendong."

Chanyeol mengangkat Hanbyeol dan membuat gadis itu bisa melihat jelas _penguin-penguin _disana. Chanyeol mendekat dan semakin membuat Hanbyeol senang. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi kamera.

"Byeol-_ie_, _selca._"

Chanyeol tersenyum, namun Hanbyeol tidak melihat kamera karena masih sibuk melihat _penguin_. Setelah Chanyeol melihatnya, alisnya bertaut. Chanyeol meminta Hanbyeol untuk melihat kamera dan tersenyum. Belum puas, Chanyeol mengambil lagi. Dan lagi.

"Byeol-_ie_ mau lihat _penguin, appa_!"

"Iya iya iya.."

Selagi menggendong Hanbyeol, Chanyeol mengedit fotonya dan membuatnya dalam 4 _frame_. Lelaki itu langsung mengirimkannya pada Baekhyun. Namun istrinya tidak membalasnya. Mungkin tidur, batin Chanyeol.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol memutuskan untuk makan terlebih dahulu. Lelaki itu menyuapi puteri kecilnya pelan-pelan. Hanbyeol sudah tidak ingat lagi dengan tidak adanya Baekhyun. Padahal kalau kesini bertiga pasti seru, pikir Chanyeol.<p>

"Kenyang~"

Chanyeol berhenti menyuapi Hanbyeol dan melanjutkan makannya. Lelaki itu memberikan Hanbyeol kotak jus leci, membuat gadis itu tidak bicara lagi. Chanyeol yang gemas menepuk kepala Hanbyeol dan mencubit pipi gembul anaknya.

"Byeol-_ie_, disana ada pertunjukan! Lihat yuk!"

Setelah makan, keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka disini. Dengan riang, gadis mungil itu berlari ketempat dimana ia bisa melihat pertunjukan ribuan ikan bersama dengan penyelam yang akan memberi makan. Hanbyeol sempat bertanya dimana penyelamnya karena tertutup oleh ikan-ikan.

"Byeol-_ie_.. ayo lambaikan tangan pada penyelamnya." Suruh Chanyeol sambil mengambil foto Hanbyeol.

Hanbyeol menurut dan langsung melambaikan tangannya. Namun matanya tiba-tiba membulat ketika seekor ikan besar berenang rendah didalamnya. "_Appa_! Ada hiu!"

Hanbyeol menunjuk ke ikan besar yang tampak tidak terganggu, Chanyeol melihatnya. "Oh iya, ada hiu ya."

Gadis itu tampak khawatir. "Nanti penyelamnya dimakan hiu."

"Hiu yang disitu tidak memakan penyelamnya. Dia sudah jinak."

Hanbyeol masih tampak khawatir. Gadis itu berdiri dan meminta pergi dari sana. Chanyeol bertanya kenapa, namun Hanbyeol menggeleng dan tampak ingin menangis. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengajak Hanbyeol berkekeliling lagi.

'_Ah.. lucunya. Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Besok kalian masih harus jalan-jalan lagi. Oh ya, Hanbyeol takut hiu. Apa dia menangis melihat hiu?_'

Pesan dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sadar kalau Hanbyeol takut pada hiu. Chanyeol masih menggandeng Hanbyeol dan gadis itu berhenti sebentar didepan _aquarium _besar berisi berbagai macam ikan. Seekor ikan pari besar menyambut Chanyeol dan Hanbyeol, memperlihatkan perutnya yang putih.

"Oh, ikan pari!" Riang Chanyeol.

Hanbyeol cemberut. "Byeol-_ie_ takut.."

"Hm? Hanbyeol takut juga?"

"Um."

Sebenarnya, Hanbyeol bukan hanya takut pada hiu. Tapi juga pada ikan-ikan besar. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada _aquarium _untuk ikan-ikan hias atau ikan kecil disini. Hanbyeol juga mulai menjauhi _aquarium _sejak tadi.

Tibalah mereka didepan pintu masuk sebuah terowongan panjang yang bisa membuat Hanbyeol ketakutan. Namanya _Ocean Kingdom_, dimana mereka seperti berjalan didalam laut. Banyak ikan-ikan besar disana seperti hiu dan pari.

"Tunggu, Byeol-_ie_. Didalam ada hiu dan ikan-ikan besar, memangnya Byeol-_ie_ mau lihat? Tapi tidak ada jalan lain," Chanyeol melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hanbyeol menggeleng dan menarik Chanyeol menjauh. "Eh, tidak ada jalan lain, Byeol-_ie_."

"Tidak mau! Byeol-_ie_ takut!"

"Tapi tidak ada jalan–"

"TIDAK MAU!"

Jeritan Hanbyeol membuat Chanyeol kaget. Lelaki itu menjauh dari pintu masuk dan berjongkok didepan Hanbyeol. Hanbyeol terlihat ketakutan, mata bundarnya sudah berair. Chanyeol berpikir sebentar. Ada _emergency exit_, namun dia tidak mau keluar dari sana begitu saja.

"Byeol-_ie_.. bagaimana kalau Byeol-_ie_ tutup mata? Nanti _appa _gendong dan kita berlari melewatinya. Bagaimana? Um? Mau ya?"

Lama berpikir, akhirnya Hanbyeol mengangguk. Chanyeol menggendong Hanbyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk bersembunyi diceruk leher lelaki itu. Hanbyeol memeluk erat leher Chanyeol dan melakukan apa yang disuruh ayahnya.

Chanyeol mulai berjalan cepat melewati terowongan itu. Rutenya cukup panjang, jadi Chanyeol beberapa kali melompat untuk membenarkan tangannya yang menahan tubuh Hanbyeol. Gadis kecil itu masih bersembunyi pada Chanyeol.

"Tunggu ya jangan buka mata dulu."

Tidak jauh lagi, pikir Chanyeol. Setelah melewati jalanan itu, Chanyeol menyuruh Hanbyeol untuk membuka matanya. Hanbyeol melirik kebelakang dimana terowongan yang menakutkannya itu sudah dilewati. Chanyeol terengah-engah karena harus berlari.

"Nah.. sekarang.. sudah tidak ada hiu," Chanyeol menarik nafasnya. "Huff.. ternyata Byeol-_ie_ tidak seberat boneka juga ya. Byeol-_ie_.. seberat.. uhh.. karung beras?"

"_Appaaa.._"

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengajak Hanbyeol kembali berjalan. Kencan ayah-anak yang direncakan Baekhyun sepertinya berhasil membuat keduanya semakin dekat. Habis sebelumnya, Hanbyeol pasti lebih memilih _umma _dibanding _appa_.

Sebelum keluar dari sana, mereka harus melewati tempat yang membuat Chanyeol takut. Ya, toko _souvenir_. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling Chanyeol takuti karena Hanbyeol sudah pasti mencari _penguin _dan memintanya untuk membayar segala yang ingin ia beli.

"_PENGUIN_!"

Hanbyeol berlari menuju rak dimana _penguin _ditaruh. Untungnya rak itu agak tinggi, sehingga Hanbyeol tidak bisa meraihnya. Chanyeol bersyukur karena tinggi puterinya mengikuti Baekhyun karena Chanyeol tidak suka gadis yang terlalu tinggi.

"Byeol-_ie_ 'kan sudah punya _penguin _dirumah."

"Byeol-_ie_ mau _penguin_.." Hanbyeol bersikap imut.

"Byeol-_ie_ sudah banyak _plushie penguin _dirumah, apalagi _plushie _Pororo–"

"_Penguin.._"

"Byeol-_ie_–"

"_Nemo_! Mau _Nemo _jugaaa.."

"Byeol-_ie_–"

"Lumba-lumba, _appa_!"

* * *

><p>Chanyeol membawa kantung belanjaannya. Lelaki itu menggendong Hanbyeol yang sudah tertidur selama perjalanan pulang. Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam dan Chanyeol tidak sempat memandikan Hanbyeol seperti apa yang Baekhyun suruh.<p>

Setelah menaruh kantung belanjaan disofa, Chanyeol langsung menaruh Hanbyeol yang masih tertidur diranjang besarnya. Lelaki itu sadar ada telepon dari Baekhyun. Buru-buru ia berlari dan mengangkatnya.

"Hei!"

"_Kau baru sampai rumah_?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Macet, Baek. Kau sudah sampai?"

"_Um, baru saja._" Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Salam untuk keluargamu disana."

Chanyeol membuka kulkas dan melihat apa yang bisa dimasak. _Well_, meskipun Baekhyun adalah sosok ibu didalam keluarga, namun Chanyeol justru lebih dulu pintar memasak dibanding Baekhyun. Perempuan cantik itu baru-baru ini saja masakannya enak, ini kata Chanyeol.

"_Akan kusampaikan. Byeol-ie mana?_"

"Tidur," Jawab Chanyeol singkat. "Kan tidak sempat mandi, lalu kubiarkan saja dia tidur atau bagaimana?"

"_Kalau dia bangun dan terjaga agak lama, cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Kalau bangun tetapi tidur lagi, biarkan saja. Apa dia rewel? Terakhir makan jam berapa? Uh.. aku khawatir._" Lirih Baekhyun ditelepon.

"Dia baik-baik saja, namun dia takut ketika harus melewati terowongan penuh ikan besar. Jadi kugendong dan aku harus berlari," Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya yang masih pegal karena menggendong Hanbyeol sambil berlari. "Makan siang jam satu dan makan malam jam lima. Aku mengikuti jadwalmu, 'kok."

"_Nah bagus. Kalau begitu.. sampai bertemu hari Senin, sayang._"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Sebelum tidur akan kutelepon ya. Dah."

"_Aiingg~_"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**2. Seoul Zoo! Kau tahu 'kan kalau Byeol-ie suka sekali dengan jerapah? Apa kau tahu alasannya? Karena appa-nya mirip dengan jerapah. Disana juga ada penguin! Selamat bersenang-senang!**_

"JERAPAH!"

Chanyeol membantu Hanbyeol menggunakan _sitbelt _sebelum berangkat. Lelaki tinggi itu langsung menutup pintu kursi tengah dan duduk dikursi pengemudi. Hanbyeol kembali membawa _plushie_, sekarang ia membawa _plushie _jerapah.

Padahal kemarin ia sudah beli tiga _plushie _dan tidak dilirik juga.

"Byeol-_ie_.. apa kau tahu kalau hewan tidak bisa bicara?" Pertanyaan macam apa ini, Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Hanbyeol diam saja. "Mereka tidak bisa berkata 'halo' pada kita. Jadi kalau ingin mereka mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan, kita harus bicara dalam bahasa mereka."

Hanbyeol masih diam.

"Apa Byeol-_ie_ tahu bagaimana singa bicara?"

Barulah Hanbyeol terlihat tertarik dengan pembicaraan Chanyeol. "Aum!"

"Benar! Singa suaranya 'aum' tapi lebih kencang lagi. Coba bagaimana singa bicara?"

"AAUUUMMM!"

"Pintar," Chanyeol tersenyum makin lebar. "Kalau.. gajah? Suaranya bagaimana?"

"Uuunggg.." Jawab Hanbyeol imut.

"Hum, gajah itu suaranya 'TUUUTTT'! Coba-coba."

"TUUUTTT!"

"Ah.. pintarnya," Puji Chanyeol. "Kalau hewan kesukaan Byeol-_ie_ 'kan jerapah. Kalau suara jerapah bagaimana?"

Gadis itu berpikir, namun lama-lama ia tertawa. "Ung.. aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau jerapah, suaranya seperti _appa_."

Chanyeol tertawa sendiri karena lelucon yang ia buat, sedangkan Hanbyeol yang tidak mengertipun hanya diam. Chanyeol terbatuk karena sedikit sakit hati melihat reaksi Hanbyeol. Mungkin anak umur 4 tahun memang belum bisa mengerti jelas apa yang namanya lelucon.

Apalagi lelucon yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

* * *

><p>Kali ini Chanyeol mendandani Hanbyeol dengan <em>style <em>yang agak berbeda. Gadis itu dipakaikan _snapback _hitam bertuliskan _SUPREME_ yang waktu dulu Chanyeol belikan. Hanbyeol juga memakai mantel hitam dengan _highlight_ _pink _dikantungnya lengkap dengan _hoodie_. Kakinya dibalut celana panjang hitam dan sepatu _boot _berbulu.

Chanyeol bangga sekali melihatnya.

"Chanyeol-_ah_?"

Lelaki itu menoleh dan melihat sepasang suami istri dengan satu anak lelaki yang mereka berdua gandeng. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri mereka. Sebelum lupa dan hilang, lelaki itu menggandeng Hanbyeol.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_, Yixing _noona_," Chanyeol memeluk Joonmyeon dan tersenyum lebar pada Yixing. Mata bundar lelaki itu melihat kebawah, lelaki mungil menatapnya. "Ah.. ini Yoogeun?"

"Yoogeun, beri salam pada Chanyeol _samchoon_."

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Kim Yoogeun _imnida_." Yoogeun berkata dengan suara pelan, bocah manis itu membungkuk sopan.

"Ah.. tampannya! Kuharap Yoogeun bisa tumbuh setinggi Chanyeol _samchoon_!" Chanyeol menepuk kepala Yoogeun, membuat bocah itu tersenyum manis.

Yixing menghampiri Hanbyeol dan berjongkok didepan Hanbyeol. Gadis mungil itu terlihat kebingungan, wajahnya imut. "Byeol-_ie_.. ingat Yixing _ahjumma _tidak?"

Hanbyeol mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Hanbyeol. "Beri salam pada teman-teman _appa_."

"Um.. Hanbyeol.. _imnida_.."

"Kyaaa.. lucunya! Loh? Baekhyun kemana?" Tanya Yixing.

"Baekhyun pulang ke Bucheon. _Abeonim _dan_ eommonim _sedang sakit, mereka meminta Baekhyun untuk pulang. Besok dia sudah pulang sih," Jelas Chanyeol. "Aku yang menjaganya. Baekhyun juga memintaku untuk mengajak Byeol-_ie_ jalan-jalan."

"Ah, kurasa ini karena kalian tidak dekat. Hanbyeol bukannya selalu dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kurasa ini juga salah satu rencana Baekhyun. Ah, kebetulan sekali bertemu disini. Kita bersama-sama saja."

"Ayo!"

* * *

><p>Chanyeol menopang dagunya bantalan kursi. Lelaki itu baru saja selesai makan setelah menyuapi Hanbyeol. Gadis mungil itu sekarang sedang bermain dengan Yoogeun. Dari tadi mereka sudah berkeliling dan melihat-lihat hewan.<p>

Chanyeol senang karena Hanbyeol tidak ketakutan dengan hewan-hewan disana. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa Hanbyeol lebih berani dengan singa dibanding dengan hiu. Namun yang lebih Chanyeol tidak bisa mengerti, kenapa puteri kecilnya mau-mau saja berteman dengan Yoogeun.

"Ini kopi hangatnya," Yixing meletakkan dua gelas kertas berisi kopi milik Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol. Perempuan berlesung pipi itu memilih membeli cokelat hangat. "Itu pakaian Hanbyeol–"

"Keren ya?" Tanya Chanyeol bangga.

"Keren sih. Tapi memangnya Hanbyeol tidak kedinginan?" Yixing tampak khawatir. "Itu kau yang membelikannya? Atau kau hanya mengobrak-abrik lemari dan memakaikannya?"

Chanyeol mengingat-ingat. "Yang jelas, aku yang membelikan _snapback_-nya. Sisanya aku tidak ingat. Berarti memang Baekhyun yang membelikannya. Kau tahu lah selera pakaian Baekhyun."

Joonmyeon tertawa. "Setidaknya selera pakaian Baekhyun tidak terlalu _absurd_ sepertimu."

Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengus mendengar cibiran Joonmyeon. Chanyeol bisa melihat Hanbyeol tertawa-tawa dengan Yoogeun, ia masih bisa ikut tersenyum. Namun ketika tangan Hanbyeol menggenggam tangan Yoogeun, Chanyeol mulai diam.

_Byeol-ie.. terlalu cepat jika harus menggenggam tangan seorang lelaki dipertemuan pertama_.

* * *

><p>"Sampai!"<p>

Hanbyeol berlari kedalam apartemen dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah-rumahannya yang berada dipojokkan ruang tv. Disitulah dimana Hanbyeol biasa menenggelamkan diri diantara boneka-boneka Pororo. Dari yang besar hingga yang kecil ada disana.

"Byeol-_ie_," Chanyeol memanggil puterinya. Lelaki itu sudah membuka celana _jeans-_nya sehingga hanya memakai _boxer_. Dia bisa melihat Hanbyeol didalam rumah-rumahannya. "Ayo kita mandi sebelum makan malam."

"Um? Byeol-_ie_ mau mandi sama _umma_."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kan _umma _baru pulang besok sore. Besok kita jemput ke stasiun, oke? Hari ini kita mandi bersama! Hihiw~"

* * *

><p>"Hari ini Byeol-<em>ie<em> senang, 'kan?"

Hanbyeol mengangguk cepat. Chanyeol duduk di-_bath up _bersama Hanbyeol yang duduk diatas pahanya. Lelaki itu masih mengenakan _boxer _namun tidak memakai atasan lagi. Perlahan Chanyeol menyabuni Hanbyeol.

"Tadi, Byeol-_ie_ kenalan dengan Yoogeun? Apa Yoogeun baik?"

Hanbyeol lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Yoogeun-_ie_ baik sekali! Yoogeun-_ie _bilang kalau Byeol-_ie_ terlihat cantik dengan pakaian seperti tadi."

Chanyeol cemberut. "Lalu Byeol-_ie_ bilang apa?"

"Terima kasih. Terus Byeol-_ie_ juga bilang kalau Yoogeun tampan."

"Lebih tampan _appa _atau Yoogeun?"

"_Appa._"

"Yahaha! Itu sudah pasti! Terima kasih, Byeol-ie_.."_

Chanyeol memberi hadiah cium pada Hanbyeol. Gadis itu tertawa dan menyiram Chanyeol dengan air. Terjadilah perang siram air antara ayah-anak yang satu ini. Chanyeol menyerah dan langsung membilas Hanbyeol. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol mengambil susu yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan.

"Byeol-_ie_, selamat tidur.." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mematikan lampu.

"Um, selamat tidur, _appa_!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**3. Sebelum berangkat kerja, pastikan semuanya sudah kau lakukan! Jemput Byeol-ie ditaman kanak-kanak! Hari terakhir, semangat!**_

Chanyeol terbangun jam lima pagi hari itu. Hanbyeol masih tertidur lelap disampingnya. Perlahan, ia turun dari tempat tidur tanpa harus membanguni gadis berumur 4 tahun itu. Lelaki itu langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

Setelah selesai, ia mengambil bak yang lebih kecil untuk menampung air hangat untuk Hanbyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu berlari ke kamar dan memakai kaus putih dan celana _boxer_. Sebelum menyiapkan susu, lelaki itu sudah mengeluarkan kemeja dan celana kerjanya.

"Uhh.. dua jam lagi!"

Chanyeol buru-buru membuat susu hangat. Pas sekali, ketika ia ingin menuang air panas ia mendengar suara tangis Hanbyeol. Chanyeol lebih cepat lagi membuat susu dan berlari ke kamarnya. Menggendong Hanbyeol keluar kamar dan menenangkannya.

"_Appa _harus kerja hari ini. Byeol-_ie_ harus bersikap baik selama disekolah ya," Chanyeol mengambil handuk dan membawa Hanbyeol ke kamar mandi. "Jangan ciprat-ciprat karena _appa _sudah mandi."

Setelah memandikan Hanbyeol, Chanyeol kembali ke kamar untuk memakaikan Hanbyeol pakaiannya. Chanyeol memakaikan Hanbyeol _sweater _biru tua dan celana abu-abu. Tidak lupa mantel Hanbyeol dan topi _Gunbam _kesayangan Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita sarapan. Nah ini susunya," Kata Chanyeol sambil menaruh botol susu didepan mangkuk sereal Hanbyeol. "Makan yang baik selagi _appa _siap-siap."

"Um."

Chanyeol buru-buru memakai kemejanya dan celana bahan hitam miliknya. Hanbyeol bisa mendengar suara debaman dan rintihan Chanyeol dari dalam kamar. Hanbyeol tampak khawatir, namun tidak lama Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan senyuman pahit.

"Hai, sudah makannya?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan wajah kesakitan.

Hanbyeol melihat tangan Chanyeol yang mengusap-usap lututnya. "_Appa _kenapa?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Lelaki itu mengambil gelas dan menuang susu dari dalam kotak. Pagi ini ia tidak sempat sarapan karena ia harus datang awal kalau ingin pulang cepat. Sebagai karyawan swasta, Chanyeol tidak bisa bersikap seenaknya.

"_Appa, _sudah."

"Wah, pintar! Ayo kita berangkat!"

* * *

><p>Chanyeol pagi itu sudah izin pada atasan untuk bekerja setengah hari karena tidak ada yang menjaga anaknya. Untungnya atasannya juga mempunyai anak sehingga ia mengerti alasan Chanyeol. Siang itu Chanyeol keluar jam setengah 12 dari kantornya.<p>

Setelah menjemput Hanbyeol, Chanyeol mengajak anaknya makan diluar. Lelaki itu terlalu malas untuk menyiapkan makan siang dirumah. Chanyeol mengajak Hanbyeol untuk makan dikedai ramen tempat ia dan Baekhyun dulu sering makan.

"Enak?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Hanbyeol.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Um!"

"Habiskan, ya?"

Chanyeol kembali menyuap ramennya dan habis terlebih dahulu dibanding Hanbyeol. Hanbyeol meminta Chanyeol untuk menyuapinya. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol menyuapi Hanbyeol. Setelah ramen habis setengah, Hanbyeol berhenti karena kenyang.

Akhirnya Chanyeol yang menghabiskan.

"Oh, Baek?" Kata Chanyeol pada teleponnya.

"_Hei! Aku sudah dikereta dan sampai jam empat sore. Kalian dimana? Berisik sekali sepertinya._"

"Aku di kedai ramen. Kuajak Hanbyeol makan disini," Chanyeol menarik Hanbyeol mendekat. "Baek, coba _video call_."

"_Tunggu._"

Chanyeol merapihkan poni Hanbyeol dan poninya sendiri. Lelaki itu curi-curi cium pada Hanbyeol dan membuat Hanbyeol mendorong wajahnya menjauh. Chanyeol cemberut, Hanbyeol hanya terkekeh geli. Setelah Baekhyun meneleponnya dengan cara _video call_, Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dan mengarahkan kameranya sebaik mungkin.

"_Aaww~ Byeol-ie!_" Baekhyun tampak manis dengan _beanie _hitam yang Chanyeol yakin itu miliknya.

"_Umma_! _Umma _dimana? Byeol-ie kangen!"

"_Umma sudah dikereta. Umma juga kangen sama Byeol-ie! Byeol-ie baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak flu? Batuk? Demam?_" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara imutnya.

"Tidak~ Byeol-_ie_ tidak sakit! _Umma _cepat pulang ya!"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "_Um! Pokoknya umma juga sudah kangen sama Byeol-ie. Lain kali kita kerumah haraboji dan halmoni bersama-sama ya! Janji?_" Baekhyun memperlihatkan tangannya yang menunjukkan jari kelingking.

Hanbyeol ikut menunjukkan kelingkingnya. "Janji!"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Bilang pada _umma _kalau Byeol-_ie_ ingin _umma _pulang dengan selamat. Jadi hati-hati dijalan."

"_Umma.. _hati-hati dijalan."

"_Um! Byeol-ie jangan nakal ya. Jaga appa!_"

"Hei? Kenapa aku yang dijaga?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa sambil menahan air matanya. Sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak pernah meninggalkan Seoul tanpa kedua orang berharga baginya itu. Baekhyun melambai pada kamera dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada layar seolah-olah sedang mencium keduanya.

"Sampai ketemu nanti!"

"_Aiingg~_"

* * *

><p>Chanyeol dan Hanbyeol duduk dikursi tunggu. Keduanya berangkat dari rumah setengah jam sebelum Baekhyun sampai stasiun. Chanyeol sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Hanbyeol sekarang membawa <em>plushie <em>yang ia beli di COEX tempo hari.

Lelaki itu bisa melihat kereta cepat baru saja berhenti. Mata bundarnya mencari-cari perempuan bertubuh mungil yang sudah ia kenal selama delapan tahun ini. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dari pintu tengah kereta.

Chanyeol mengajak Hanbyeol mendekati Baekhyun. Hanbyeol berada digendongan Chanyeol dan dengan mudah Baekhyun melihat keduanya. Tinggi Chanyeol memudahkan Baekhyun untuk mencari suaminya itu.

"Byeol-_ie_.."

Baekhyun langsung menggendong Hanbyeol dan memeluk gadis mungil itu erat. Chanyeol merunduk untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol memeluk keduanya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka. Baekhyun tertawa, sedangkan Hanbyeol sudah menangis.

"Loh? Kenapa, Byeol-_ie_?"

Hanbyeol menggeleng, ia hanya terlalu merindukan ibunya. Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung Hanbyeol tanpa bicara, begitu juga Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil alih tas Baekhyun dan berjalan keluar dari stasiun.

"Byeol-_ie_.. jangan menangis. Sekarang 'kan _umma _sudah pulang," Kata Chanyeol selagi menyalakan mobilnya. "Sekarang kesayangan nomor satu Byeol-_ie_ sudah pulang! Yay!"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia menatap dan menghapus air mata dipipi Hanbyeol. "Jadi.. sekarang tetap _umma, _Pororo, baru _appa_?"

Hanbyeol menggeleng. "Pororo nomor tiga. _Appa _nomor dua."

Lelaki yang sedang menyetir itu tersenyum lebar. Tangannya mencubit pipi gembul Hanbyeol dan terus tersenyum sampai mereka sampai apartemen sederhana milik ketiganya. Sekarang apartemen itu kembali hangat dengan kembalinya sang ibu.

"Sekarang _appa _nomor dua! _Yes_!" Chanyeol menggendong Hanbyeol senang.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "_Umma, appa, _baru Pororo."

Hanbyeol terkekeh ketika Chanyeol melemparnya ke udara. Tertawa senang jika ayahnya sudah mengajaknya main. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah tidak perlu memikirkan kaus bergambar Chanyeol jika Chanyeol sudah naik peringkat.

"_Umma, appa, _lalu Pororo!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**xxXxx**

**Mommy, Pororo, and Daddy.**

**-The End-**

**xxXxx**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

REPOST! Ugh ini yang bikin gue kesel sama FFn. Kenapa sih suka banget bikin susah author-author disini. Kalo real person ga boleh dipost disini, kalian bisa rugi tau ga sih. Kalian ngga tau apa fandom screenplays itu paling banyak entry-nya dibanding fandom lain. Aneh-aneh aja dah rulesnya. Gue emosi jiwa. Ini udah yang kedua kalinya FF gue didelete.

Langsung 3 FF pula.

Udahlah.

Gue ngga mau banyak chingchong.

FEEL FREE TO ASK ME IN THE REVIEW BOX! THANKS FOR READING THIS SHIT! YOUR REVIEW IS IMPORTANT SO REVIEW THIS SHIT BEFORE YOU FORGET IT! KEEP CALM OKAY! LAFYAH! XOXO~

/roll like a buffalo and click that review button/

SALAM KKAEBSONG!


End file.
